My Tobi my love life in the Akatsuki
by dghjkhgdrtuio
Summary: Tobi and Kairi have fallen in love. But Kairi has the dangerous Four-Tailed Wolf Demon inside her. The Akatsuki have welcomed her to their group out of a passing whim. But will Pein change his mind and kill her on the spot? Rated M for language and sex.


Hidan sighs and slaps his hand on his face. "I don't know why Pein made US go freaking' on a mission with each other!" He holds his middle finger up to the air and yells, "This is for you, Pein, you sick Ama!"

I sigh and put my hands on my hips, clearly pissed off from his attitude. My sphere blade shines in the daylight and Hidan's sithe seems to glow blood-red from the light. He looks at me with glowing purple eyes. I give a weary glance at him and say, as we walk through the forest, "You should show more respect for Pein. He's making the right decision. I'm quick and sneaky, and you're…………….um…………immortal."

Hidan glares at me and growls, "Ama wipe." I glare at him through narrowed, green eyes. "Don't make me cut your head off…………..AGAIN!" Hidan looks at me wearily. "Hold it, little miss ass, Kakuzu's not with us! I can't afford being headless the entire mission."

I smirk and clench my fists as a small town opens up before us. The Village Hidden in the Sand. Three ninjas stand in the entrance, kunai's drawn. I roll my eyes and clip my blade from my back. Hidan smirks and unhooks his sithe. "Here we go again with these ama's." Hidan whines. I sigh and say, "It's gonna be over soon, and be careful Hidan, their tough. You could die."

Hidan growls and looks at me with glowing eyes. "I CAN'T DIE!" I roll my eyes and step up to the ninjas. "This won't take long." I throw by blade out at the Sensei's and they scatter. I glare at them and leap up into the air. I could see Hidan stab one and lick his blood. _Here we go with the RITUAL again!_

Soon after a few minutes of leaping in the air, the first ninja dies. I look around and spot a hint of cloth on one of the boulders. "Tag……………….you're………………………..IT!"

I throw my blade at the ninja and it slices his arm right off. He screams and falls to the ground. The other ninja is running off toward the Village entrance. I grimace and run off at top speed after him. I stand in front of him and press my blade in the hot sand. The man studies my face in complete terror. "Y-you're a-a-a w-woman!" he gasps. I frown and say, "Don't get me annoyed, crap bag, I could slice you right in half."

He pulls out a sword and gasps, "L-l-let's-see y-you do that t-t-t-then." I smile and say in a creepy tone, "This very blade is made from an enemy of mine." The man widens his eyes. "Originally, the Sound Hokage's bones!"

I leap at the ninja and manage to cut his ear. He screams and falls on his back. I place the blade right on his stomach. Blood pours out of his ear and a bruise covers half of his face. "Say hello to the Sound Hokage for me, crap-face." I plunge the blade into his stomach and slice him in two. He screams once, and then bleeds to death. Hidan comes up to me, his mouth dry of blood. "Man, you're bloodier than me!"

I smirk and sit up. I turn my head toward the direction of the Leaf Village. "Shall we?" He rolls his eyes and shrugs. I clip my bloody blade to my back and Hidan hooks his sithe back in place. We leave the bloody mess behind us as we walk off like nothing ever happened.

Hidan staggers around on his feet as night fell. I look at him mockingly and look around me………………………sand. I spot a cave off to my right and point in that direction. Hidan looks at me in a way that I hate. "Oh no, I am NOT sleeping in the same place as you!" I look at him like he was the sickest perv ever, sicker than Zetsu! "Ew! I didn't mean that we would need to snuggle up together, you sick perv!" I run over to the cave and yell, "It's wide enough to be a very far distance away from each other!"

He sighs in relief and goes inside. I was about to kick him in and punch his face, but I hold back. I was trying to recover from anger management. I grab my sleeping pack and cocoon myself against the far wall away from Hidan. He lays out his own blanket and falls on his side. He hugs his sithe close to him; he always did that which creeps me out. I set my blade leaning against the wall below me and close my eyes. I am woken by a sound outside in the middle of the night. I look over at Hidan and he was snoring loudly. I reach for my blade, but halt as I saw a familiar red clouded cloak billow in the breeze. I roll my eyes and stand up, ducking down as I came out the entrance. Tobi is behind a boulder, trying to keep well hidden, which had totally failed. "Like I said, Tobi, Zetsu was the better spy."

Tobi comes out from behind the boulder and stands up to his full length, which is a few inches taller than me. "Sorry, I was trying to be just like him, Kairi-chan." I cross my arms and lead him into the cave. He stands against the wall and smoothes his spiky, black hair. I just now noticed how cute he was with spiky hair. "Well, you better get to bed if you're gonna join us." I sigh. His one eye brightens up and he sets out his sleeping pack and lies next to my pack. I sigh and get down on my own blanket.

"I-it might be cold tonight." He flirts. I roll my eyes and say, "I'm fine, Tobi-san, I was fine before you came." He looked crest fallen, but I didn't care. I turned my side toward him and closed my eyes. Just as soon as I fell asleep, did I feel something soft and warm on my back. I looked over my shoulder and Tobi was hugging me, his arm over my waist. I sigh silently and closed my eyes, letting Tobi's warmth spread throughout me.

Hidan's laugh woke me up. He was standing over me and Tobi, a smirk on his face. I blushed beet red and sat up. Tobi snorted before sitting up too. Hidan was laughing hysterically now, slapping his hands on his knees. I glare at him and cross my arms. "Awwwwww, look at this! Tobi wuvs Kairi!"

I gape at him and punch his leg. He yelps and falls back on his butt. Tobi blushes and pulls his own blanket over his chest. I noticed that his cloak was partly unbuttoned. I close my eyes and sigh. "I guess we'd better get going." Hidan staggers to his feet and grabs his stomach. "I-I'm sorry! I-It's just that h-he's older than you!" he cracks up into hysterics and falls on the ground. I think for a moment and then say, "I wonder how your nights are with Kakuzu? Do you get some kind of special money or something?"

Hidan stops abruptly and stands up, his face red. "No! I mean! Ew, no way!" he dusts off his cloak and grabs his sithe. Tobi is giggling and I smile, "I wonder what he uses the tentacles for?"

Hidan gives me a disgusted face and grabs his sithe, "That's enough. I'm outa here, you dumbass!"

I smirk and watch him leave. I go to talk to Tobi, but instead I get a soft kiss. Tobi has his mask off, he looks so cute! I blush bright red and grab the blanket that covers me. "C'mon, let's get ready." He says and gets up.

Hidan, Tobi, and I trek through the long, hot day of the Sand and finally end up at the Leaf Village forest. Tobi is panting like a dog and Hidan is wiping his forehead. Sweat rolls down my face and my hair feels frizzy and unkempt. I look up at Hidan and say, "Look, we'll find a pond or a river and camp there until tomorrow."

Hidan glares at me and waves his hand around, "Why do I always listen to a little ass like you? You're 15! I'm 28! I don't wanna be bossed around by a little baby ass!"

I glare at him and point to the direction of the forest. "I got us here, right? I found us a safe place to sleep, right? I am smarter than you! Right?" Hidan smirks and sticks out his tongue. I reach for it but he quickly pulls it back in. I glare at him and turn around. "We're camping here!" I place my pack on the ground and I let the blanket fall on me. Tobi takes a step toward me and sets his blanket down next to mine. I look away and pull the blanket over my head. Tobi smoothes my hair and I clench my fists. "Good night, Kairi-chan." He takes off his mask and sets it down next to him. He looked so cute without his mask, even if he had a large bandage across one eye. I turn around and watch Hidan settle down for bed. He set his blanket down far across from mine and set his sithe next to him. I turn back to Tobi, who has his cloak off and only his trousers on. I blush deep red and pull the blanket just under my eyes. He notices I'm watching him and blushes a light red. I watch him get under the blanket and see him wrap his arm around my waist. I snuggle up to him and nuzzle my face in his neck. He blushes and pets my hair. I fall asleep in his arms.

I wake up to the sound of birds chirping. Tobi was up, clipping his cloak on. Hidan was cleaning his sithe by a small creek. I looked at my blade and noticed how bloody it looked. I get up and grab my blade. Tobi saw me get up and brightly said, "Good morning Kairi-chan!" I give a little wave and sit next to Hidan, pouring water over my blood-encrusted blade. Tobi sat next to me and dusted off his shoes. Hidan rubbed the biggest of the blades between his fingers. "We should get going." I clean the last of the blood off the blade and nod, not looking at Hidan. "Right, then let's pack up and get going. Pein wants us to capture Naruto, the Nine Tailed Jinchuriki." I glance at him and nod. Tobi gets up and stretches. "Then let's go!" he starts off but Hidan and I don't get up. We take our time getting our stuff together. Tobi stares at us and says, "What are we doing taking our time?!" I roll my eyes and Hidan sighs, "Because we don't know when to even freaking get there. Pein the dumbass said that we just needed to get him. We have all the freaking time in the world."

I nod. I look at Tobi in his orange mask and I point to his pack, which hasn't been fixed yet. "You need to fix up your stuff too." He sighs and goes over to roll up his blanket and stuff it in his pack. As soon as we were finished, I direct over in the direction where the river flows. Hidan taps my shoulder and points to the other direction. "The river flows north, Hidan, most rivers here flow to the Leaf Village. I've learned that from multiple missions." I get going to the Village, Hidan and Tobi catching up with me. Hidan stops and looks around. "We're not alone, here." He swivels his eyes toward the east and unhooks his sithe from his back. Suddenly, a kunai bursts from the bushes and slices Tobi's arm. He yelps and leaps back, blood welling up from his wound. I get a burst of anger and leap at the bush. Unclipping my blade and throwing it in the direction of where the kunai came from. Blood spatters on the ground and I can hear a scream. Ninjas burst from the bushes, about four. I smirk and my blade swivels back to my hand. The wounded ninja comes out of the bushes too, his arm bleeding badly. One ninja had white, drooped hair. His headband covers one eye and he was holding a kunai in front of him. I widen my eyes and say, "Oh my, the legendary mirror eye ninja! Kakashi Hatake." The ninja just stares at me, his eye expressionless. I hold my blade up to my face and lick a speck of blood from the ninja. I smile and throw it out to the ninjas. One of them, a ninja with a black pony-tail, creates a sign and his shadow shoots out at me. I leap out of the way and Hidan slices his blade near the ninja's face. Kakashi leaps in front of the ninja and lifts up his headband to reveal a sharingan eye. I smile and say, "Now the real battle begins!"

The sun was dipping down as soon as we were finished. The pony-tail ninja and the sharingan ninja fled, along with two other ninjas. One of them is dead and is in slices. I look at the dead in disgust. "The black ops will probably come here soon." Tobi says. He put his shuriken back in his pouch and touched his spiky hair. "Kairi-chan we need to meet with Pein to see where to go." I nod and head toward the west. Tobi and Hidan follow without a word. We reach a cave and I duck inside. Hidan comes in second, and then Tobi comes in third. I set my blade on a dripping wall and lay on the ground, the blanket is wrapped around me. Tobi pets my head and I look at him in an annoying way. He sits next to me and lays the blanket on himself. Hidan falls asleep as the moon rises up to its full height. Tobi is huddled next to me and my face is in his chest. Suddenly, Tobi wakes up and he looks at me sweetly. I blush a glowing red and he presses his lips to mine. His arms are on each side of me and his chest is over mine. His feet are on one side on me and his face is close to mine. I blush beet red and he kisses me again. "Is Tobi-san being a good boy?" he asks.

I smile and say, "Tobi is being a VERY good boy." I kiss him and he lies down next to me. I press my hand and head up to his adorable chest and I fall asleep right there, in his hold.

I wake up first to the sound of crunching leaves. I harden my gaze and I notice that a couple of twigs were snapping. I sit up and grab my blade. I get up, careful not to wake Tobi and Hidan. I step out of the cave and draw my blade sphere up beside me. I halt as soon as I notice the cloud patterned cloak. I moan and sit down. "Is all the Akatsuki coming in on our mission?" Kisame, Itachi, and Deidara came out of some bushes. I moan loudly and clip my blade back onto my back. Itachi looks at me expressionless and says, "The meeting place is near here, we were just coming to get you three."

Deidara chuckles and pats me on the shoulder. "I know you feel out of place since you're the youngest GIRL here." I glare at him and punch his arm. He rubs it and pokes the stitching. Hidan and Tobi were now coming out and Tobi was blushing beet red and scratching his head. Deidara looked at me and Tobi and stuck out all of his tongues. "Who would like Tobi?! He's such a mental person!" I glare at Deidara and I pull on Tobi's arm. "Let's go, Pein will be mad at all of us." Hidan nods and says, "I swere by Lord Jashin that he is going to here the ultimate cuss fest!" I roll my eyes and follow Kisame and Itachi toward a huge boulder across a river. Itachi bites his thump and places his bloodied hand onto the boulder. The boulder lifts into the air and we shuffle in. Pein and Konan were already there. Zetsu was sitting on a boulder inside and Kakuzu had his money briefcase open, counting his money. Hidan runs over to Kakuzu and sits next to him. Tobi stretches and sits down next to Deidara. Pein crouches down and places a bloody thumb down on the ground. A huge head and two hands come out of the ground. We all leap onto the fingers of the huge wooden structure. Hidan rolls his eyes and rubs his neck. Kakuzu looks down at his briefcase. Pein swivels his light green and red eyes around the Akatsuki members. Konan fixes her paper flower that is on her head. Pein turns to me and says, "We've decided to change your mission." I look at him with a stern gave. He looks at Zetsu, who is my partner on all missions. Pein looks at me and says, "We've made you go into the Leaf village and spy on them, but you will be a normal girl only wanting to become a Leaf shinobi."

I gape at him and say, "Say what?!" He smirks and says, "You are working as a spy for the Akatsuki. We need you to know everything about Naruto Uzumaki."

That night, I decide to get out into the Leaf forest. I clip on my cloak and leave Zetsu fast asleep on the bed next to me. I head out into the chilly air. My cloak billows in the night wind and I walk quickly to the river. I notice someone else sitting by the river bed, dangling his feet into the water. I sit next to the person, now knowing that it is Tobi. Tobi's mask is off and tears are stained on his cheeks. I hug him around the waist and kiss him. He blushes and I grab hold of his hand. Tobi stands up, holding me up. Tobi hugs me tight and I blush, "I don't want you to leave me, Kairi-chan. Not now, when I think I've loved you more than ever." I smile and close my eyes. A tear falls down my cheeks and tighten my hold on Tobi's neck. "I wish Pein didn't assign this to me, either. I love you too." I can here Tobi crying and I cry with him. He lets go and grabs my arm and leads me into the Akatsuki building. We head to his room. Deidara is out of the room. He leans in to kiss me, but I pull back. A tear hits my face and I say, "I don't know, Tobi. Should we?" Tobi kisses me and says, "I'll be a good boy, Kairi-chan."

He kisses me and he leans me against the wall. I grab hold of his neck and he holds my waist with the gentlest touch. I unbutton his cloak, revealing his bare chest. I think of how buff he is. I blush and he does too. He grabs my head and he kisses me. We twirl in the air for a second and land on the bed, me on top of him. He grabs hold of my waist and I kiss his neck. He smiles and he kisses my chest. I giggle and I kiss him on the lips in a gentle way. We kiss for a while. Suddenly, he flips me over and kisses me madly. Tobi was on top and he was holding my head. I blush and I take his cloak off entirely. He is only wearing trousers. I blush a deep red and kiss him longingly. He pulls away and says, "Is Tobi-san being a good boy, Kairi-chan?"

I close my eyes and nod. He leans in to kiss me, but stops. He can hear Deidara's faint voice behind the door. I freeze my eyes wide. Tobi freezes and sits up. I get off the bed and inch against the wall. Tobi clips on his cloak and stands up tall as Deidara bangs his fist on the door. I panic, scared of how Deidara might think about us together. "Tobi-san! Open the dang door!" Deidara yells behind the door. Tobi gets up and opens the door. Deidara pushes himself in and leaps onto the bed. He sighs and gets under the covers. "It's freezing out there, Tobi-san! Next time leave the door open." I've hid in the closet, my breathing coming in gasps. Tobi goes up to Deidara and sighs, "Pein wants you, Sempai."

Deidara moans and gets up, "What? Right as I was getting into bed?! What does the ama want now?!" He runs out the door at full speed. I come out of the closet, my breathing slowing. Tobi kisses me shortly and leads me out of the door. "Go on, I'll see you tomorrow, I hope." He kisses me on the lips and pushes me in the direction of my bedroom. I look back at him and run off. Zetsu was still snoring on his bed. I quickly pull off my cloak and hang it up on the rack. I get into my own bed and fall asleep, knowing how much Tobi loves me.

Zetsu shakes me awake. His dark side is glaring at me and his white side is grinning widely. I sit up and quickly dress in my cloak. Zetsu stretches. "**Hurry up! We don't have all day! **No, take your time, Kairi-chan." I always thought that Zetsu's two halves were creepy. I wonder how he acted in public, if he ever was in public. I shiver and grab my blade and clip it to my back. "**Good, now get your ass outa here!** Have a good day, Kairi-chan!"

I wince and wave a good-bye to him. Tobi meets me as soon as I'm outside. He makes sure no one is out and kisses my forehead and hugs me tight. I cry a bit and he cries with me. Tobi kisses me on the lips and looks into my eyes from his swirly mask. "I love you Kairi-chan, you remember that when you're out on your mission." I shed a tear and nod. He kisses me once again and I head out. Pein comes out of his building and calls "Make sure to blend in! No killing anybody!" Hidan is behind him, sticking his tongue out. I flip Hidan off and smile. He glares at me and Kakuzu lays a hand on Hidan's shoulder and shakes his head. I smile even wider. Deidara, Zetsu, Pein, Konan, Hidan, Kakuzu, Itachi, Kisame, and Tobi all wave at me from their place at the door of the building. I leap into the trees and head toward the Leaf Village.

I enter the Village with a briefcase and a cute outfit I made on the way. My sound village headband was inside my pocket. A ninja was at the entrance, reading a book. Kakashi. He looks up at me and gives a wave. I try not to glare at him, so I clench my fists. I head toward the Hokage's building. As I knock on the door, I hear a skidding of feet and paws. A boy with a huge dog goes past me. He has red triangles on his cheeks and a leather jacket. A voice answers my knock and I come in. A lady with two, white pigtails is sitting at a desk. Paperwork is everywhere. I smile at the Hokage and set down my briefcase. The lady stares at me from her seat and says, "May I help you? I don't remember you from the Village." I try not to run over and pound her face and smile, "I'm new and I wish to become a Leaf ninja."

The Hokage stares at me with expressionless eyes. She looks down at her paperwork and takes of sip of her tea. "I don't think we have any openings for a ninja…" She pauses and grabs a piece of paper from her desk. "Oh, I guess he needs an apprentice." I look over at the paper and see Kakashi's face and two other kids on the paper. One has pink hair and green eyes. I've heard of her. She was the ninja that killed Sasori. I look down at the ground and look back at the paper. The other one had yellow, spiky hair and blue eyes. Naruto. My target, my prey. I try not to smirk. The Hokage looks up from her paper and asks, "What's your name?"

I blink and say, "Kairi Siezmaru, ma'am." She writes my name on the paper and turns to her assistant. "Go and fetch Kakashi, please." The assistant nods and runs out. She points to a chair and I quickly sit down. After what seemed to be forever, Kakashi knocked and came in. I looked at him once and quickly looked down. The Hokage stood up and addressed the ninja with a curt nod. "This girl wants to become a ninja of the Leaf Village, I told her you don't have a third apprentice." Kakashi turns his head to me and stares at me with a dull eye. "I could have another ninja on my team." He looks back at me and smiles. I smile back, and try not to glare. The Hokage looks at me and then at Kakashi. "Well, I guess you have a new sensei, Kairi. Welcome to the Leaf Village."

I find a house to rent as I'm living in Leaf Village. It was all thanks to Kakuzu I could afford anything! I get into bed and close my eyes. I suddenly hear a knock on my window. I get up and spot Tobi sitting on my window-sill. I widen my eyes and open the window. A chilly breeze comes in and I wrap my blanket tightly around me. Tobi leaps down and shivers. "Brrrrrr, chilly outside." I turn to him and say, "What are you doing here in such dangerous territory?"

He comes up to me and wraps his cloak around my shoulders. "I couldn't sleep, I missed you so much, Kairi-chan." I blush and Tobi removes his mask. He wraps his arms around me and kisses my cheek. I blush a deeper red and I noticed Tobi's eyes were rubbed red. "You've been crying, Tobi-san." I say as I rub my fingers across his cheek. He blushes and leans down and kisses me on the lips. "I didn't want you to leave, Kairi-chan." I nuzzle my head into his chest and sigh. "I'm lonely here too, Tobi-san."

He tucks me into bed and gets in the bed beside me. His cloak is hung up on a rack and his mask is set on the nightstand next to the bed. He's in his trousers and has his arms wrapped around my waist. I nuzzle my face into his neck and smile. "I love you, Tobi-san. Your mine, and always will be."

He only answers with a peck on the cheek.

I wake up as the sun's rays hit my face. "Good morning Tobi-san." I whisper. No answer. I open my eyes and notice that Tobi is gone. The window was open and the warm wind is wafting into the room. I shed a tear. I get into my outfit and braid my hair. My blade gleamed in my mirror as I set the brush down. I walk over to it and pick it up. In the refection of the blade I see myself. But it's not me. Instead, it's a lean wolf with red eyes and pointy ears. I widen my eyes, the four-tailed demon wolf that was inside me. I glare at the wolf, and it glared at me back. "KAIIIIIIIRRRIIIIII." It hisses. I glare at it even more and put it away. I could hear it hiss as I put it away, "YOOOOOOOUUUUU CANNNNNOOOOTTTT HIIIIIIDDDDEEEEE FRRROOOOMMMMMMM MEEEEEEEEEEEE."

I slam the closet closed and leave with a stomp. When I get there, Kakashi, Sakura and Naruto are stretching. Kakashi waves to me as I enter the training place. Naruto smiles and me and Sakura nods. I sit down on a stump and stretch my arms. "Today, I'm going to have the bell test for Kairi."

I stare at him when I finish. Naruto comes and sits next to me, holding out his hand. "I'm Uzumaki, Naruto! I'm your new training buddy!" I attentively shake his hand. And I smile, yet wearily. It felt weird for the enemy that I'm after to be so nice. Sakura shakes my hand also, but doesn't say a word. "I heard you were one of the people who saved Gaara." I say. She looks at me in a surprised way. "You heard of that, huh?" I nod my mind full of sorrow, and grief. Kakashi holds up a silver bell and smiles. "It's time to start. You have until sunrise tomorrow to get it."

I get up and nod. Naruto and Sakura sit on a stump and watch me get in the middle of the clearing. Kakashi poofs out and I look around. I tap my foot on the dirt. I could hear a tiny, little heartbeat a few feet below me. I smirk and tap a little harder on the dirt. "HAH! Like that's gonna trick me, Kakashi!" I tap my foot even harder on the dirt. "I could feel your heartbeat no matter where you go! You won't trick me if you think that hiding under ground all the time!" I bring my fist up and pound it into the ground. A gaping hole is left where my fist was. Sakura and Naruto gasp and stand up. I grab Kakashi's hair and pull it up. Dud. I throw it to the side and tap my foot on the ground. His heartbeat is pounding heavily. I turn toward the West. Bingo. I leap into the trees and set off after him. The sun was dipping down by the time I found him. His kunai was drawn and I was tapping my foot on the ground impatiently. "We could just get this over with right now, Kakashi Sensei! Or you can run away again like a little girl!"

I throw my kunai at the bushes. Nothing. I make a sign with my hands, "Earth Style, Sinking Swamp!" I vanish underground. I make multiple signs with my hands and slam my hands on the dirt around me. "Wind style, Falcon Talon Jutsu!"I peek above the ground and see hundreds of sharp shurikens and kunai burst from the trees and whisk of to the east. Target caught. I run off in that direction.

It was night time; the moon was shining brightly in the sky. I hold up the silver bell. My foot was on Kakashi's chest and his face was covered in silt. I laugh and move my face close to his ear. "I win!" I get off him and jingle the bell in his face as he sits up. "I gotta admit, Kairi, you're very skilled for a beginner." I blush and shake the bell around. "I bet I did way better than Naruto on his first bell mission."

Kakashi nods and rubs his neck. "Well, we'd better get back to the clearing." I nod and leap into the trees.

We got back as soon as the moon was dipping down. I stretch and yawn. "I'm going to bed, I'm tired." Kakashi nods and gives me a thumbs up, "Congrats, you pass."

I got home very quickly, even though I was tired. I took off my cloak when I got to my room. As I'm getting into bed, a knock was heard on my window. I sigh, thinking that it's Tobi, but it's Kisame. I open the door and let him in. "What's the problem now?"

Kisame stands up to his full height and growls, "Don't talk to me like that, miss. I am in no mood to be nagged at." I roll my eyes and direct him to my desk chair. He sits down and rests his sword on the edge of the chair. "Pein wants you at the Akatsuki building. He says that he wants you to come back and help with some…………uh…………problems." I sigh and grab my cloak and blade. "Lead the way."

Kisame opens the door for me and I walk in. Tobi is sulking around in the kitchen from where I can see. Kisame turns to me and says, "Deidara won't eat because he misses Sasori. Hidan is trying to kill Itachi for stealing his necklace and uh………you know. Kakuzu is stealing all the money he can find. Zetsu punishes him by tying him to a chair, taping his eyes open, and burning his money in front of him. Konan is drunk and Pein is too busy to help with the problems."

I gape at him and he leads me into the kitchen. Tobi looks at his food, his eyes clouded with sadness. He looks up and squeals, "Kairi-chan! Oh, I missed you!" He runs over and hugs me tightly. I blush and tear myself off. Deidara is twirling his spoon in his bowl of soggy cereal. I could see how skinny he was, his under-clothes her baggy. I feel a pang of pity for Deidara. I glare, thinking of Sakura. Konan stumbles in and falls in a chair. "HELOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Kairi!" she says drunkenly. Tobi just stares at her and shakes his head. She stands up and puts her hand on my shoulder. "J-JOIN DEH PAAAAAAAAAAARTY!" I stare at her weirdly. Suddenly, a scream echoed through the kitchen. Kisame and I ran at full speed to Kakuzu and Hidan's room. I pause outside the door, thinking the worst. "You go in first, Kisame." I push him forward and we enter. Kakuzu is tied to a chair and his eyes are taped open. He is screaming bloody murder, also cursing to high heaven. Zetsu has a half burned dollar in his black hand. A lighter is in his white hand. His black side is grinning wickedly and his white side and smiling sweetly. "Bad Kakuzu, no stealing money!"

Kakuzu is thrashing in his chair, begging to be let go. He glances at me and Kisame and screams, "Let me go!!!!!!!!"

I cut the ropes with a kunai and painfully tear the tape from his eyes. He runs out of the room, not without grabbing what was left of his money. I glare at Zetsu and snatch the lighter from his hands. His dark side glares at me with golden fury. "**Give me the lighter! I'm not done with it!** Please hand it over!"

He reaches for the lighter, but I hand it to Kisame and kick Zetsu where it hurts. He falls to the floor, moaning in pain. "Bad Zetsu, no torturing helpless Akatsuki."

I look at Kisame and he nods. I head out of the room and down the hall. Tobi comes up to me and removes his mask. Tears are stained on his cheeks and a scratch covers his cheek. "D-Deidara-san bit me with his hand! He thinks I was trying to say I was better than Sasori!" He clutched the wound, which was now starting to bleed even more. He rushes past me to the bathroom. I run over to the great hall. Pein is glued to a stack of papers, his ink pen in one hand; a stack of money in the other. I glare at him and snatch the pen out of his grasp. He snaps to my direction and stands up, his face stern. "Give it to me. I need that to pay for taxes!"

I punch his arm and glare at him. "Your organization is falling apart! Take time away from it to take care of your team!" I throw the pen across the room and leave. Deidara is sobbing in his room and Hidan is swinging his sithe at Itachi. I grab the sithe from his hand and slam it into the ground. "STOP!"

Hidan, Itachi, sound seems to pause. My eyes are turning ice-blue and fangs protrude from my mouth. Hidan looks at me in surprise and Itachi backs a foot away. My hands turn to sharp claws. Pein is up from his chair in a flash, running toward me. My vision blurs and all I can think about is tearing into flesh. I roar and narrow my ice-blue, wolf eyes. Suddenly, I felt a sharp pain in my head and I black out.

I woke up in my bed. Tobi and Zetsu are standing over me. "**Someone needs to control their anger! **Shut up. How are you feeling?"

I look droopily at Zetsu and then at Tobi. His hand is curled in mine. I sigh and try to sit up, but I'm too weak. Energy is draining out of me every minute. Tobi tightens his grip on my hand. "Your demon took the best of you, Kairi-chan."

I bring my hand up to my head and rub it against my head, which had started to hurt terribly. "Wha-What happened?"

Tobi squeezes my hand even tighter. **"You flipped out because the place was a freaking' wreck and havoc." **Zetsu growlsI glare at Zetsu and then at Tobi. "How did all this h-happened?"

Tobi sighed. "It all started when I said I missed you, Deidara said that he also misses Sasori, but it's over with." I sigh a deep sigh and open my eyes. "Hidan snorted in mock and said, 'Itachi killed his parents and is now getting hunted by a little squirt!' and Itachi got mad. In revenge, Itachi stole his necklace and put it in his pants. Kakuzu thought when everyone was distracted, that he take some money from Hidan's drawer. Zetsu found him and punished him. Konan was drunk before all this happened. Pein was too busy for to deal with it." I give a huff and rub my eyes with my hand. I hear a knock at the door and Pein comes in. He stands next to my bedside and kneels over me, taking my temperature. "You'll be fine, only need rest."

I look at him through narrowed eyes and I huff. He doesn't look back and closes the door softly as he exits. I turn my head to Zetsu and point with me hand to the door. He glares as he's leaving and slams the door when he exits. I sigh and look up at Tobi. His mask was off and his eyes were full of love. "Tobi-san wishes you good afternoon."

I widen my eyes and sit up, my head spinning. "It's morning?!" Tobi nods and stands up, his hands in his pockets. I notice that he is only in a t-shirt and jeans. "I'm supposed to be at the Village!" I whine. Tobi kisses my forehead and smiles. "Kairi-chan should rest." I try to object, but he presses his lips to mine. I pull away and lay down. Tobi smiles at me and leaves.

Konan takes a bite of waffles and flicks a little paper frog at me from across the table. It stands on small, paper legs and sticks a paper tongue out at me. I glare at it and slam my hand down. The frog flattens and it lays motionless. Konan drops her fork and stands up, her face full of anger. "What the hell is YOUR problem?" She snatches the frog from the table and stomps over to the trash-can. I stare at the dead paper frog as it falls into the wastebasket. I sigh and look at my soggy cereal. I look up to see Zetsu walk in and take out a small grocery bag from the fridge. I look at it in disgust, not wanting to know what it is. He takes out a slab of pale meat and puts it on a plate. He walks over to the table and sits down, "Morning. **Whatever.**" He looks at me with uneasy, golden eyes. I look at my hands. Cut. I touch the back of my head, and pain seers into my spine and head. I clutch my head and stand up, my face contorted in pain. Konan looks at me in surprise and asks, "What the hell? What's your problem?"

I growl and run into the bathroom. I take a mirror and look at my head. A huge blister about the size of a tennis ball throbs at the back of my head. Tobi runs in and sees the wound on my head. He gasps and touches it, gently running his fingers over it. I gasp in pain and grab my head. Tobi panics and lifts me up into his arms like a little baby. He rushes to me and Zetsu's room. He kicks open the door and lays me on the bed. The lights in the room are dim, so I can only see a shaded image of Tobi's face before I black out once more.

_I look at my hand. Am I dreaming? Pain. Sorrow. Fear? I look around me and notice that I'm surrounded by nothing. I only remember blacking out in my room. I look at my hands. They're no longer soft, but scratchy and jagged. I touch my head. The pain is gone, but I can feel long, pointy ears sprouting from my head. Instead of hair, I have fur. I look back down at my hands and see that they are now long, and grey! Fur is growing all over me! I look behind me and notice a tail. One. Two. Three. FOUR. Four tails twitch and wave behind me. I suddenly smile, sharp canines protruding from my mouth. I have a sudden crave for death and blood. Blood. Blood. BLOOD._

I open my eyes to see Pein and Itachi over me. Their eyes are full of worry. I look at my hands and notice that blood is covering them. Fear clouds my eyes and I look at Pein. He holds up a bloody mask. Tobi's mask. TOBI!

My eyes widen and I thrash in my bed. "Tobi! Tobi! Tobi! Where's Tobi?!" Pein exchanges glances with Itachi and closes his eyes. "He's………uh…………in his room."

I thrash out of bed and stumble to his room. I run to his bed-side and look at him. His face is torn and he looks dead. I lean down and whisper his name. He opens them and finds me. His eyes cloud with fear. "Ka-ka-kairi-chan! P-please don't hurt me!" I brush some hair from his face and shed a tear. "I'm not going to hurt you. What h-happened?"

Tobi shakes with fear and says, "Your demon got out and you almost k-k-k-killed me." I sob and kiss him softly on the lips. He sheds a couple of tears and says, "That wound, it made you do this. Right, Kairi-chan?" I nod while sobbing. I kiss him over and over again, begging him to stay with me.

Tobi moans in pain and says, "I'll pull through. Remember, Kairi-chan, I lost an eye from a boulder."

I sob even harder and touch his hair. Deidara comes in and rushes to Tobi's side. "You okay, Tobi-san?" Tobi nods numbly and tightly grips my hand in his. Deidara looks up and glares at me in pure hatred. "Sempai, please don't blame her, blame the demon. The wound made her demon come out and attack me."

Deidara looks at Tobi with hurt in his eyes and leaves the room. I lie next to Tobi in the bed and nuzzle very close to him, giving him my body heat. "I will kill myself if this ever happens again, Tobi-san."

He looks down at me with shock in his gaze. "No, if this happens to me again and I don't make it, don't blame you and kill yourself. It was the people who put this in you who should be blamed." He kisses my head and shakily puts his hand around my waist. "I am serious, if this happens, I will never let it go. I will eventually die anyway. The demon will have me sooner or later."

Tobi sighs and nuzzles up closer to me. "I love you, Kairi-chan. I'm yours forever and I will risk my life for you." I shed a tear and tighten my grip on Tobi's waist.

The sound of the alarm woke me the following morning. I look over at the clock. 9:00 in the morning. I get up and kiss Tobi's sleeping face gently. I walk out the room and smooth my hair down. Zetsu is glaring at me as he walks pass. He turns into Tobi's room and I can hear the door close. I walk into the kitchen and sit down, my hands tapping the wooden table impatiently. I look up as Kisame walks in. He gives me one glance and backs out, his face full of shock. I grab my hair and grit my teeth in frustration. Deidara comes in, sits down at the table, and studies me. I look at him with a stern green gaze and tap my fingers on the wood. "How is it like, having a demon inside you?"

I'm shocked by his sudden eagerness to know. I look down at my scratched hands and answer timidly, "It's…………frustrating. I can barely control it. When I get mad, the demon gets the opportunity to come out and show." He nods and looks down at the pattern of the wood on the table. He looks back at me stands up, his face stern. He outstretches his hand. I timidly grab his hand and he leads me to the reading room. He sits me down next to him on the couch and says, "Pein was lucky to welcome you to the Akatsuki. He was about to kill you, if it wasn't for Tobi."

I widen my eyes. "W-what do you mean?" He rests his hand on my leg and pats it. I shiver from his teeth hitting my cloak. "Tobi fell in love with you the minute he saw you. He begged Pein to welcome you into the Akatsuki. He said that you were strong and knew things about Jinchuriki that we would never have found out." I widen my eyes even more. "Tobi had faith in you the moment you were welcomed into the group. He respected you and loved you, thinking that even though were young, you could easily kill and protect anyone."

I look down at my hands and shed a tear. Just then, Deidara did something I thought he would never do. He hugged me and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

I look up at Deidara as he leaves. My face is flushed in red and I can't but gasp. Deidara is also blushing, but his eyes show no emotion. "Think about what I said." He says, "Maybe you can think about Tobi a little differently."

I stand up and rush into my room. I get onto the bed and start to sob. I start talking to myself. "I tried to kill Tobi! He loved me and I tried to end his life! I think it's best to kill myself now!"

"_I wouldn't do that, Kairi-chan._" I look up from my pillow and stare behind me. A mirror stands near the door, and in the reflection is my demon. "_You wouldn't want to hurt your only friend._" I glare at the demon in the reflection and I walk over to it. The demon twitches its ears and smiles, showing its jagged, white teeth. Ice-blue eyes stare straight into mine, sending shivers down my spine. "_You and I are outsiders. No one likes us. No one LOVES us._" I grit my teeth and grab a kunai from my pocket. "You're wrong. People do LIKE me. People do LOVE me. They just hate YOU!" I stabbed the kunai into the mirror and it caused a crack along the entire length of the glass. Tears streak down my face and I place my head into my hands. I slip down onto the ground and curl up into a tight ball, sobbing into my hands. My demonic, shitty hands.

Zetsu eventually walks into the room. He finds me in a corner, crying. He comes to my side and rests his black and white hands on my shoulders. I look up, tears blurring my vision. His white side is smiling and his black side is frowning. "Is there something wrong? **What's your problem?!**"

I glare at the black side and I sit up. My eyes are red and my cheeks are streaked with tears. "Calm down, Kairi-chan. Here, take this."

He hands me a clean handkerchief. I take it and wipe my eyes. He helps me up and he hugs me. I widen my eyes as he strokes my hair. "Calm down, dear Kairi-chan. **Just shut up and calm down.**"

I grit my teeth and a tear falls down my cheek. "Zetsu-san is here, Kairi-chan. **So shut the hell up and calm down.**" I sob even harder and Zetsu hugs me tighter. He lets go of me and helps me to my bed. "Sleep, Kairi-chan. Pein doesn't want you to do your mission anymore. Hidan and Kakuzu are going to get them. **Calm down and go to freaking sleep.**"

I get under the covers and he pats my head. I was stunned by this sudden turn of affection. My eyes droop and soon I'm asleep.

**"**Kairi-chan. Dear Kairi-chan, wake up." I open my eyes to find Tobi over me. I can see the scar on his cheek is getting better. I sit up, my eyes lost their red color, but the mirror was still shattered. I look away from the mirror and get out of bed. Tobi grabs my waist his arms and pulls me in. "I love you, Kairi."

He kisses me passionately. I blush dark red and grab his arms. He leans me on the bed and my heart starts to thump loudly. I close my eyes as he gets on top of me. He pulls away from me and lets me unbutton his cloak. He rips off his mask entirely and he kisses me again. I grab his waist and I pull him down. He chuckles and he kisses my neck. I moan and I grab his waist kissing him passionately. Tobi pulls down his trousers and now he's in his boxers. They're red and plaid. He crawls up onto me again and grabs my hair, kissing me. I blush, looking at his buff chest. He grins and kisses my neck and goes lower. He kisses my stomach and I giggle. Tobi gets back up to eye level and smiles, "You're mine, Kairi-chan. I love you."

I blush and grab onto his neck kissing him. "You're mine too. I love you Tobi." He lies next to me in bed and I nuzzle into his arms. "Go to sleep, Kairi-chan."

I smile, nuzzling into my Akatsuki-lover.

I wake as I hear Tobi stir. I get up and see that he's naked! I blush the darkest shade of red imaginable! He smiles at me and gets up. He wraps a towel around him and stretches. I sit up in bed and smile. He goes into a closet and comes out about ten minutes fully dressed in a dark grey shirt and trousers. He leans over me in bed and kisses me. I blush and get out of my bed. I get dressed and I walk out of the room. Deidara was smirking at me when I sat down at the dinner table. I look at him questioningly. "Enjoy your night?" I widen my eyes and gape at him. "I was about to open the door on you if I didn't hear it first." I look down at my hands and fiddle my thumbs, blushing. Tobi comes walking in, his hands in his pockets. Deidara starts laughing hysterically and I look at him with an annoyed expression. "I-I'm sorry! I-I-I g-got carried aw-away!" Deidara chuckles as he recovers from his fit. I glare at him through narrowed, green eyes. Tobi scratches the back of his head in an embarrassing way. Pein comes in and asks, "What's with all the ruckus?" Deidara smiles and says, "Kairi and Tobi-"

I grab Deidara's hand and shove it into Deidara's mouth. Deidara's hand tongue touches his mane one. Deidara screams and spat out the tongue. Deidara glares at me and gets up. "Never mind, Sempai." He stomps out of the room in disgust and violation. Suddenly, Konan runs through the kitchen door and gasps, "Leaf Shinobi have found our secret place and are attacking!"

**To Be Continued.......**


End file.
